


The Laws Of Logic

by lisachan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Lemon, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Had someone told him his first time having sex would be with a man, and with a man like Negan to boot, Carl would’ve probably punched them in the face.





	The Laws Of Logic

**Author's Note:**

> COWT9, W3, M2, prompt: assistere a qualcosa di orribile.

Had someone told him his first time having sex would be with a man, and with a man like Negan to boot, Carl would’ve probably punched them in the face. Hitting puberty in the middle of an apocalypse could really mess up with people’s minds, but he prided himself in thinking he would never be like the others, he wouldn’t let the walkers play the part of his excuse to surrended to his most basic and dirty instincts. People all around him did that all the time, he would never. He would never justify himself with the contingent situation and allow himself to be the worst version of himself he could possibly be, just because there was no hope for the world, or humanity.

If there was no hope, he would’ve _been_ that hope. In a world where people raced to become criminals, killers, thieves and perverts, he would’ve been a good person. An honest person. He would’ve seen things in a rational way, he would’ve analyzed them, he would’ve chosen accordingly to his analysis, and he wouldn’t have allowed himself to get stuck with the first group of psychos just because they were strong and granted enough protection to go to sleep safely and see the dawn of another way.

Life didn’t mean anything to him, if it couldn’t be lived following an ideal. And he has always acted accordingly to that principle since he grew up. He chose to do things, or not do them, following that statement.

He’s seen many horrible things in the years since hell broke loose on Earth. He’s lost friends and relatives, he’s had to kill his mother to prevent her from turning. And every action he’s done since he came into the age of reason has been justified by nothing else but honest feelings and honest thoughts.

So he struggles to accept that what’s happening right now might be motivated by the same thing, but it is. Strange as it sounds, it is.

He lies down with his back against the pillows Negan threw on the carpeted floor, and he stares at the ceiling, aware of his nudity, of the sweat drops running down his legs and chest, tickling his skin, and on the strongly male scent of the man lying next to him, in his very same position.

He just spent the last half hour of his life riding this man as he would’ve rode a horse in a wild run towards the horizon had he had to run from a herd of walkers. He’s spent, his whole body’s tingling with the aftershocks of his orgasm and he’s a little bit horrified with himself, but he swallows, because he knows at some point he’ll have to speak, and he couldn’t do it with such a dry throat.

“Well,” Negan says, sitting up and looking down at him with a detestable smile on his face, “You surprised me, kid. I wouldn’t have taken you for someone who might do something like this.”

That makes two of us, Carl would be glad to say, but he says something else. “Something like what, have sex with my dad’s worst enemy?” Or my own, which is another thing he doesn’t say.

Negan theatrically places a hand upon his own heart and plays the shocked part. “But no,” he says, “I meant to have sex with a quasi-complete stranger on your first date, of course.”

Carl rolls his eyes and sits up too, moving away from him because to be so close to him wearing nothing but his skin is starting to feel uncomfortable. He gathers a blanket from the floor and uses it to cover himself, then he retrieves the hat from the seat of the couch and puts it on top of his head. He must look ridiculous, completely naked underneath that blanket but with that cowboy head on, but he’ll be dead before refusing to use the comfort it gives him just because of that. “Is this your idea of a conversation?” he asks, bitterly.

“More or less,” Negan smiles, “After all, _your_ idea of having a conversation with me was to fuck my brains out, so...”

“You’re starting to make me regret it, and I’m telling you, that doesn’t happen often,” Carl says, darting him with a hard glare.

Negan laughs out loud, clearly amused by his attitude, and finally stands up, walking towards a food trolley with a few half-empty glass bottles and a couple of crystal glasses on the top shelf. He pours some amber-colored liquid in both glasses and then takes one for himself and one for Carl, which he offers him as he walks back towards him to sit on the couch.

Carl accepts the glass and empties it out without even making a face, and then, since he’s already feeling ridiculous enough, he decides that he can at least continue the conversation by sitting next to him on the couch, instead of at his feet on the floor.

“I take it you’ll accept my offer?” Negan inquires, resting his shoulders against the back of the couch as he sips at his drink slowly, “You’ll stay?”

Carl thinks about it, because he already made his decision but he knows there’s always time to change his mind.

Negan asked him to come here. He asked him to take a look at how the Sanctuary truly works, and Carl found a world of terror, subjection and brutality, but a world that _works_ , nonetheless. An organism that strives for perfection, a perfectly oiled machine the only purpose of which is to give mankind a chance.

It is the first time he sees sense at the bottom of the usually empty eyes of cruelty. He doesn’t know if he should fear it or feel drawn towards it, but one thing’s certain, he swore to himself that he would only act upon logic, and logic, aside of the spark of interest that tied him to the man once he had a second to truly get close to him, is telling him to stay.

In the face of all the horrible things he’s already seen in his life, he’s ready for more.

And so he’ll stay.


End file.
